Tsuna's Emergence!
by Rhyme2Dream
Summary: Tsuna is just a normal boy... err.. that's just emerged to being girl. His gender has changed and without he notices, even his feelings is changing along. What would the young new-emerged maiden do with his racing heartbeat with his best friend? AU! Fem!Tsuna x Gokudera! One-sided Yamamoto! One-sided Kyoko! Gender-Bend Fanfic! One-shot! Completed!


Accompanied by:

Calvin Harris ft Ellie Goulding – Outside

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters are belong to Amano Akira respectively. Storyline is inspired from Kanojo Ni Naru Hi and Kanojo Ni Naru Another by Ogura Akane-sensei. I am not, in any away, getting any profit from this. This is purely written for entertainment.

**WARNING:** The whole setting is not include the whole Mafia thing, but I still try to keep their characters from being too OOC, but still I'm not the original author of them, so, I guess what I write still OCC(?) It depends, just hope you guys read with an open mind and enjoyed!

* * *

><p>Tsuna's Emergence!<p>

It's a worldwide known that a male or female would emerge as to fix and balance female and male ratio. Namimori are not excluded from the emergence, as it seems that some of the students and kindergarteners has emerged. The students starting to feel conscious and excitement all the same time. Well, most of them.

"Good morning, Tsuna-chan!"

Tsuna turns to face the ever smiling Kyoko. Tsuna blushed upon the greeting. "G-good morning, Kyoko-chan…"

"Morning Sawada!" Ryohei greet Tsuna as he hit Tsuna's back rather harshly. Making Tsuna falls directly onto Kyoko's body, which Kyoko quickly hug Tsuna into her bossom.

"Onii-chan! Stop doing that!" forget about soft and gentle, Kyoko is indeed looking so angry.

Ryohei suddenly realizes something as he notices Tsuna's new uniform. "… S-sorry, Sawada… I forgot…"

Tsuna blushes within Kyoko's nape.

"… that you're a girl now…" said Ryohei. There's a hint of regret and pity in his tone.

Yes, Sawada Tsuna that used to live as a boy up until he's 15 years old has emerged into a girl a few weeks ago. Tsuna takes a deep breath as she pushes Kyoko's body from hugging her and smiles. "It's okay, Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna turns around to face Ryohei. "… It's okay Nii-san, it's not that hurt…" she said, though her teary eyed really can't lie at all.

Ryohei blushes as he sees his little junior's teary and blushing face. Tsuna seems to become so cute now that he's literally a girl. "S-Sawada, you don't have to force yourself… I know I'm wrong…"

"What the hell did you do to Tsuna, you idiot lawn head!"

Ryohei's face kiss the floor after he got kick from behind.

"Tsuna, are you okay…?"

Tsuna looks up with his still teary eyes. "… Gokudera-kun…?"

Gokudera blushes so hard that he feels his ears becomes feverish. "You're looking find, th-then let's get into the class. Yamamoto is waiting for us there…" he said as he palming half of his face; he can't help but stammering as he blushing hard.

"Uh… Nii-san…"

"Don't worry about him, he'll get up after he's done smooching the floor…" he said while dragging his dear friend from there.

"Nii-chan, you should learn one or two things from your junior sometimes... Well, I need to get into the class, see you at home..." she said with a smiles and then walks away with Hana.

Ryohei that just hide his face behind his arms is cursing Gokudera in his head. Not just his juniors not respecting him, even his sister is leaving him like that. He gives up.

Once they arrive into their class, every student look at them. They can't help to stare at the new-emerged Tsuna even though it has happened a few weeks ago. Her blushing face, her soft and fluffy hair that got braided, her beautiful skin and the most envies above all (for the female students) is her killer legs.

Kyoko that follows them at behind notices the shining eyes from the boys and the girls, quickly goes to her friend and hugs her.

"Tsuna, let's get to our seat. I got something that I want to show to you…" she whisper to Tsuna.

Tsuna that just felt the warm breath next to her ear, blushing like she normally was when she was still a boy. How can't she's not? Kyoko is her crush and she completely fell head over heal for the school princess before, and yet she's the one that got chosen to be female as well. She scowled at the cruel fact and fate at the same time.

"No, no... She'll be with us for today! Besides, the girls already hogged her yesterday, let us have her for today. We miss her…" said Yamamoto while pulling Tsuna by her wrist.

Tsuna's heart skips a beat upon a skin-ship with Yamamoto. What is this feeling, he wonder.

Gokudera pulls her now from the back into his arm and hug her one handed. "Yea, she's ours!"

If a skin-ship already gives her heart a shock, a hug from a boy is making her heart thumping non-stop, she hold the arm that hold her tightly as she hides her blushing face. She doesn't know what kind of feeling is she having now. Her chest feels so tight and yet she doesn't want to let go of the arm.

"… Tsuna, what do you think…?"

She look at Kyoko's and Hana's face. She started to feel pity towards the person she had once harbor her feelings on. She was about to say that she's going with the girls but then, the hand that holding her wrist tighten and the arm that hugs her didn't show that it'll lose anytime. Tsuna sighs.

"Sorry, Kyoko-chan. I did promise them that we'll hang out together today…" she smiles apologetically.

Kyoko blushed upon seeing the warm smiles, and then her own smile follows. "… I understand. The things that I want to show to you can be wait. Next time, I won't let you go, Tsu-chan!"

Tsuna startled with the new nickname that Kyoko gave her, but she didn't hate it. In fact, she replied them with smiles and a pats on Kyoko's shoulder. "Thank you for understand, maybe we should hang out too sometimes, Kyoko-chan…"

"Em!" Kyoko nodded in agreement. Take a glance at Hana, she gestured that they shouldn't bother the boys anymore and they goes to their usual seats.

Tsuna that just watch them go, smiles. She's always thought that her life has been going upside down ever since she's emerged. She lost almost everything that she used to have during her life as a boy, but life is being fair with her, she got to have almost everything that she never thought she would have.

"Tsuna…" Gokudera whisper next to her from behind.

Tsuna has forgotten that the arm is still hugging her and on top of that, that particular arm is on her chest.

"… Can you meet me alone on the roof during recess… there's something that I need to talk with you…"

Tsuna's chest feels tight. Her head spinning and her face has turned red. She wanted to run away from Gokudera and yet she wanted to be close. She have known the silverrete for so long as a friend and yet what is this feeling. The warmth from the boy's breath and how close his chest on her back is sending her warm shiver. There's no more words could come out from the new-emerged maiden's mouth. She nodded as to give Gokudera her answer.

"… I'll be waiting for you then…" Gokudera let go of Tsuna slowly and walks towards his table.

Yamamoto that watched the whole scene, swing Tsuna's wrist a little. Tsuna surprised as she has forgotten there's someone is still holding her wrist while the whole whispering is happened.

"Y-Yamamoto…?" she gently said his name.

Yamamoto smiles but there's a hint of pain within that warm smile. "… I was hoping to get the chance, but I know your feeling Tsuna…"

Tsuna looks down as Yamamoto turns to look at Gokudera that are now zoning out through window. He chuckles as he notices how red has Gokudera's ears has become.

"Gokudera is Tsundere, I've always known that…" Yamamoto said.

"… Yamamoto…"

"Hey, Tsuna…" he said as he still looking at Gokudera.

"… I'm hoping for your happiness. I'll support your choice whoever you choosed…"

The stumbles within Yamamoto's words didn't pass through Tsuna's keen ears. She grab Yamamoto's hand from her wrist and hold it with her two hands.

"I've always appreciate you, Yamamoto. I've always do. You're one of those friends that I've known that never disgusted with me…"

Yamamoto wanted to hug Tsuna, but now he learns his boundaries. "… If he or anyone hurts you, you can always count on me…" he said as he gives Tsuna's a light fist on her shoulder.

+ The End +

* * *

><p>Heya! I get the interest to write this after I get caught with Kanojo Ni Naru Hi and Kanojo Ni Naru Hi Another. Yep! I put the blame on the both series since Ogura Akane-sensei is a good story teller. I like her as much as I like Suzuki Julietta-sensei! Since my interest and passion still with KHR, so I guess I wanted to give them a test drive before that big one comes up. But… hmm, I guess I failed(?)<p>

So tell me guys, which male or female in KHR would've been fun if they has emerged into female or male and gives a reason why as well? Tehee... it's just because I'm curious...

But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much I have fun writing it. Well… I did struggle a bit, but the fun is worth it!

Well, that's all of it. Thank you and see ya!


End file.
